


She Knows The Script

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Rule 63, Truth or Dare, teenage girl attempts to seduce grown man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouko is dared by her friends to try to get her crush to reciprocate her feelings. This is something she'd read quite a bit about, but does she have the guts to make it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows The Script

**Author's Note:**

> For the "truth or dare" square

Truth or dare had started out innocently enough. It was just Shouko and a couple other girls from the fledgling Mystery Club. There were enough of them to make the minimum amount of members, and their literature teacher was an easy mark when it came to sponsoring book-based clubs.

But today, it was what the self-appointed president, Haruko, had called a “team building exercise”, to be conducted over snacks in her bedroom. Shouko was pretty sure she was looking for an excuse to play Truth or Dare, though.

“Shouko-chan!” Haruko said with a grin. “Truth or dare!”

Shouko glanced around the room before she made her decision. Haruko had a devious look on her face, and Marina was never one to turn down a good game that resulted in teasing Shouko.

“Truth!” Shouko finally said, a bit less confidently than she’d planned.

“Tell us who you’re in love with!” Haruko said. Shouko should have seen this coming. She covered her face with her hands momentarily.

“No!” she refused. “It’s embarrasing…”

“Ah! So the ‘hard-boiled’ Shouko Hidari does have someone that she’s in love with…” Marina teased. 

“Hey!” Shouko shouted at her. 

“You play it so cool with the boys here, I knew there had to be someone. Who is he? Fess up or I’m going to kick your butt!” Haruko threatened.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you!” Shouko’s cheeks got red, even if she didn’t want them to. Think cool, level headed, hard-boiled detective. She took a deep breath, and let the face of the man she was in love with float past her mind’s eye. That fedora… the necktie… “Hi-his name is Sokichi Narumi.”

“Eh? That weird old detective?” Marina replied, shocked.

Shouko just nodded. It took a moment for her to get her nerve to talk back. “You asked! Don’t get mad at me if you don’t like the answer.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“So you like older men, huh? I knew Shouko had discriminating tastes, but this is unexpected!” Haruko grinned. “Your turn, Shouko.”

“Haruko, truth or dare?” Shouko was not above petty revenge.

Haruko laughed. “Dare.” 

Okay, that wasn’t what she’d expected. She started digging through her bag, and produced her well-loved copy of “The Long Goodbye”. “I dare you to call up Mrs. Yamada and start reading this to her over the phone.”

“Oh, is that it?” Haruko laughed. “That’s easy.” Haruko took the book from her and pulled out her cell phone. She made the call and put the phone on speaker. 

Their sponsor teacher was quite confused for a few lines, but laughed. “Why are you reading that to me?”

“It was Shouko’s idea!” Haruko said, finally giving up and dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“Hey!” she shouted. “You’re a snitch!”

They ended the call, and it was Haruko’s turn again. “Shouko~~~” she grinned.

“Oi, pick Marina for once!” Shouko complained.

Marina leaned over and whispered in Haruko’s ear. They giggled together. Uh oh. Shouko knew that when they conspired, it was going to end in yelling.

Haruko steadfastly shook her head. “Nope! You’re up again! Truth or dare? Haaah… but you’ll probably pick truth again like a chicken…”

Shouko had been about to do just that. Because she knew the dare would be something she was going to regret later. 

“I’m not a chicken!” she insisted. “Fine! Dare!” 

Haruko and Marina grinned at each other. “Dress up like a woman from one of those books you like so much and try to ask Sokichi Narumi out for some drinks!”

Shouko turned beet red. “Eeeeeeh?” she leaned away from both of her friends.

“You don’t even know if there’s someone he’s into, right? This would be a big help!” Marina told her.

Shouko was still red. “I don’t even own anything like that! Everything I have is pants and t-shirts. Our school uniform is the only skirt I own. I’m not spending money on something like this.”

Haruko grinned again. Uh oh. “Never you worry, Shouko,” she turned and fished her hand under her bed until she came up with a white box from a department store. “You’re a little skinnier than me, but I’ve been saving this for a first date with just the right guy.” She opened the box and started to lay out the contents.

On top was a red blazer with black trim along the lapels, with a very feminine cut, all made to accentuate the natural female curves. Under that was a black satin camisole with lace edging and a matching red pencil skirt that was actually longer than Shouko feared. There was also a set of black garters, stockings, and matching underwear. Aside from those garters, maybe this would be okay.

The next few minutes were a flurry of feminine activity. Shouko wondered if they’d planned this in advance, because of the supplies they’d had readily available. Marina had a set of false nails like a French manicure to cover Shouko’s short, weak nails. Haruko busily put on more makeup than Shouko had ever worn in her 17 years. Which wasn’t saying much. Haruko found a huge wide-brimmed hat in her mother’s closet. 

Shouko had been playing along for a while until she got that skirt on. “What the hell is this?!” she shouted. The skirt was what would have been a modest, if trimly cut, knee length, aside from the split running from the hem to only a few inches below the waistband. “If I so much as move everyone can see my--”

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Marina asked. “When the voluptuous femme fatale sits on the detective’s desk and insists that he’s her only hope. It’s a matter of life and death, she says, just like this,” she ran a finger down Shouko’s chest, being just as touchy as they’d seen in those movies.

Shouko was turning red again. Thinking of doing something like that with Sokichi Narumi… It was embarrassing to think about, but kind of exciting too. This was kind of like going in undercover, she decided.

“Stuff these in your bra,” Haruko told her, handing her a couple oval-shaped foam pieces. When Shouko did as she was told, she was kind of impressed by the result.

The finishing touches came from a box Haruko retrieved from her brother’s room. “Ryu got these for one of his Academy classes. I don’t think he’ll notice if we use them just for this.” She opened it and inside were two pairs of sunglasses, one sporty mens’ style and one oversized glam style with rhinestones. “There’s a camera right there,” Haruko said, pointing at a pinhole that was hard to notice amongst the design. “I can dial into that camera from my phone and we can see what’s going on. There’s also this,” she produced an earpiece from the box and pushed it into Shouko’s ear. This really was like going undercover, Shouko decided. She was wearing a wire and everything. This was just getting more exciting. She squirmed a little bit where she sat.

Finally, Shouko was ready to go. She got one good look at herself in the mirror. Even she didn’t recognize herself, owing in no small part to the giant sunglasses hiding most of her face. The spike heels were a new challenge, but one she had plenty of time to master on her way to the Agency. Fortunately, Haruko didn’t live far. 

“Go get ‘im, sexy!” Haruko cheered from the front door of her house. 

She almost twisted both of her ankles three separate times in the course of two blocks. A woman dressed in this way having such a clumsy time definitely drew attention, and not the kind she wanted. But with some focus and practice, she had a rhythm going. And the click of the heels was kind of nice. 

She stopped in front of the Narumi Detective Agency and looked up at the large billiards hall sign before letting her eyes fall on the smaller, plain black lettering on wood sign that was for the Narumi Detective Agency. Simple, no-frills, basics. Just the way a hard-boiled detective should be.

“Go for it, Shouko!” Marina and Haruko cheered in her ear. Oh yeah, she had an audience. This was probably going to be a disaster.

Something about the clicking heels and the sunglasses gave her the courage she needed to walk through the door. Sure, she tended to loiter around the office a bit more than Sokichi was probably okay with, but this was a very different circumstance. Her heart thudded in her chest as she went up the stairs. Her mouth was very dry. 

She was licking her lips as she stepped down the stairs and closed the door behind her. "Mr. Narumi," she began. She kept her voice low. Maybe he wouldn't recognize it.

He looked up from his newspaper when she spoke up. His head tilted slightly. Was he seeing right through her? Was he appreciating what she was showing him? She shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She could feel the slickness between her legs when she did.

"Holy crap, he's into it!" Marina said in her ear. "Tell him you've been admiring him for a while and you wanted to make sure people in this city were showing him proper appreciation."

That was way too embarrassing. But letting those heels click on the floor on her way to Sokichi's desk gathered her nerve. "I'm afraid I don't have a case for you today. But recently you've helped some people very important to me out of some big trouble. I love this city very much, you see. The wind feels like a gentle lover wrapping his arms around me to make sure I'm safe." She raised a hand to rub at her upper arm. "And so, I'm very glad there's a man like you helping to keep it safe."

"You've put some thought into this, haven't you?" Haruko giggled. "That's good. Keep it up!"

Sokichi's eyes looked her up and down. As usual his face was impossible to read. But he got up from his desk and crossed to the small kitchen. Shouko stayed where she was so he could see her from behind. She didn't turn until he arrived at the coffee maker. "It's good to hear that I'm appreciated by my community," he replied coolly. "But this isn't something I get very often."

"But you should. You're quite a magnificent man." She walked up to him and ran a finger down his arm.

He didn't allow her touch to linger. He retraced his steps to put the desk between them again. Shouko wasted no time sitting on the side of his desk, and she crossed her legs slowly. She couldn't believe how hot this was making her. "Why so cold, Sokichi?" she asked. "I just want to take you out for some drinks. You know what they say about all work and no play."

"She's really good at this," Haruko said to Marina. 

"Yeah! She doesn't need our help at all!" Marina laughed.

God they were distracting. Shouko tried to tune them out. "Aren't you going to ask me my name?" she asked Sokichi. Haruko and Marina started chattering about what she should use. But Shouko already knew.

He looked up at her. She was just going to take that as an invitation. "Eileen," she said.

"No! That's super obvious it's fake!" Marina whined.

"You don't look even a little foreign enough for that!" Haruko added.

"Maybe in the nose a little..."

Shouko almost lost her cool with that comment. Honestly, with friends like these.....

As usual, Sokichi's face didn't betray what he thought of the name. "Come on. Let's go have some fun. You deserve it." She uncrossed and recrossed her legs the other direction. The split in her dress boldly displayed the strap between her stockings and the garter.

"I'm going to have to decline," he replied.

"This is a once in a lifetime offer, Sokichi. When I go out that door, I won't be coming back." She slid off the desk. She leaned forward and took hold of the back of his chair. 

"Is she trying to kiss him?" Marina wondered.

Yes, she was. But before she could get close enough, he grabbed her arm firmly by the wrist. Something about it was electric for her. He pushed her away and stood up. "You should go," he said.

"You're not going to see a lady to the door?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment and stood. She smiled and linked her arm around his. He didn't attempt to get away or duck the contact. She was glad for this because not only did it give her an excuse to press her body against his but she could also take some of the pressure off her feet.They were starting to hurt.

At the doon she reached up to give Sokichi a hug. But he pulled her arms off of him before she could hold him properly. Somehow his refusals were hotter than if he had agreed. "Fine. Perhaps some day, Sokichi Narumi." She made her way out of the office.

When she got back on the street, she dropped onto a bench. She could feel the cool aluminum through her skirt and panties and it almost made her moan. "That was..." she muttered.

"You were great! Haruko cheered. "Come on home!"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Well, she would be later. She would have to wash this product out of her hair at Haruko's house. And while she was at it, Haruko's showerhead was great for releasing other things, too.


End file.
